What We Do For Family
by FlarixFlame
Summary: What happens when two people give everything up to save the ones they love. (OC/OC) One-Shot


When he woke up Adam Hawke noticed his hands were tied to an old wooden chair. He tried to free them but they were held down pretty tightly. He looked around the room, it was really dark so he couldn't see much. From what he could see though it looked really depressing. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his head, he noticed that there was blood seeping out of wounds and spashing on the ground.

He noticed a high pitched cackle from the door way and squinted to get a better look.

"Well, well, well, looks like the bloodtraitor finally woke up," a high pitched voice stated.

The young Elliot Smith walked in the room. She grabbed Adam by the hair and pulled his hair back.

"Ready to talk now, are we?"

He looked up at her hatefully and spat at her. Then he smirked.

Disgusted, she wiped her face.

"So you're a funny guy."

She pulled back her arm and slapped him in the face, so hard the chair fell to the floor. Again, she grabbed him by the hair.

"We can do this the easy way. Or we can do this my way."

"Well, the easy way sounds nice but that maybe my Slytherin roots talking, how about we try it your way?"

He looked at her, blood dripping out of his mouth. He smiled, bloody teeth evident.

She held his face close to hers.

"Tell me where you've hid her and no more blood will be spilled."

"How about you give me a kiss? Maybe that'll compel me to say something," he said winking at her.

She let go of him and looked away, shyly. Her long curls fell in front of her face.

"Aww is the big scary girl shy?" He cooed as he tried to get a better look.

Without a word, Elliot bent down and loosened her hands behind him. She put her arms around him.

"Do you like me shy?"

He looked up at her confused. He didn't know what to say. He just stared at her. 'What's going through her mind?' he wondered

She slowly rose to her feet.

"A kiss you said?"

She looked down at his beaten up body.

He looked up at her. He had no idea what was going on. He got up and walked up to her.

"What are you playing at?" he demanded narrowing his eyes at her.

She looked him in the eyes. "Playing? Me? I will do whatever it takes to find my sister. And you are not;" All doors and windows went shut, "leaving till I've got my answers."

He looked around and noticed everything closing.

"I really wish I had my wand right now..." he muttered.

"Don't bother trying to find it. It's not in the house."

She grabbed his arms.

"What is your prize for the information?"

He looked at her, his confidence starting to peak again.

He smirked, "Well a cute girl like you is prize enough wouldn't you think? Then again, as a Slytherin I am supposed to be ambitious. How about you get your masters to release my brother and my sister and stop fighting for him?"

He didn't stop smirking at all while talking.

"Me for my sister? Seems like a fair trade," she said knowingly ignoring the rest of his sentence.

She pulled him into a deep, lingering kiss.

He was shocked initially but he returned the kiss soon enough. He started sucking on her bottom lip and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

An unpurposed moan escaped from the back of her throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smirked and started clawing at her back.

He pulled back and asked, "How do you like it lover?" before putting his mouth back on hers, this time sticking his tongue inside to lick her teeth.

Elliot danced her own tongue with his, before hoisting herself onto the table behind her, while wrapping her legs around him. The red dress she is wearing slid further up her legs.

He pushed his hands to her legs and pulled the dress higher, rubbing her thighs and sucking on her tongue.

He moaned loudly into the kiss

She pulled of his shirt, shortly breaking the kiss. She traced her fingers over his naked torso.

"You like it?" He whispered in her ear and moved his hands to her butt and rubbed harder

"Love it," she whispered back, kissing his neck. Choosing a single spot and sucking on it.

"Ohhh...You really are good at this..." he moaned moving his hands to her breasts and rubbing slowly

"Mm but maybe we need to get rid of this dress..." he trailed off.

"I have to warn you though... I think underwear is highly overrated," she said, pulling of her dress, revealing her naked, pale body.

He winked at her, "I like the way you think, well not about blood purity but definitely about this"

He jumped her and started sucked her collarbone harder than he thought he ever could, all while slowly moving his hands down to her sex taking time to finger her navel and rub around the smooth skin.

She moaned loudly and pushed his head further down to her chest.

"Suck my breasts," she whispered, holding him close.

He laughed and licked around her nipples, making sure not to touch them with his tongue while his hands were fingering her deep navel.

She couldn't help smiling. "Come with me." She grabbed his hand, leading him to a bed hidden behind big, black curtains. Lusting, she opened up his pants and pulled them down.

He was harder than he had ever been in his life. As soon as his pants were opened it sprung free and pointed straight toward the ceiling.

He looked at her and smiled, "You make me crazy lover, how about you help me out?" he said stroking her cheek.

She licked his cock all the way down, making small circles on the head, whilst looking up at him, heat in her eyes.

He moaned and leaned his head back, he rubbed her back and dug his nails in a little.

"Mm that feels really good babe..." he moaned.

Slowly, she opened her mouth, taking it in, bit by bit, reaching the bottom point, releasing a bit, only to go down again.

"Ahhhh...Don't stop..." he moaned digging his nails in her back harder.

She kept sucking his dick. A moan escaped her. She enjoyed this as much as he did.

"Mmm...you like it don't you?" He moaned looking her at her, his nails pushed into her, a little blood coming out.

"I love it. I love your big cock."

She layed down in the bed, spreading her legs, letting him see her wet pussy.

"Take me."

"With pleasure," he purred and crawled on top of her.

He kissed her and positioned his cock at her entrance.

"What do you want lover? Say it," he demanded

"I want you to make love to me. Have sex with me Adam Hawke." She pressed her lips against his.

He plunged his entire length into her all at once and pumped slowly enjoying her tightness around his shaft. He kissed more passionately and tweaked her nipples with his rough hands.

She moaned loudly, clutching her legs around him. "Oh yes!"

She scraped her nails over his back.

He kissed her neck hard and sucked on her even harder leaving a red welt but he didn't stop there, he kept sucking and pounded into her harder. He pulled her nipples up and twisted without mercy.

Her voice became higher, filled with pleasure. "Don't stop, please, don't stop" she moaned into his ear.

"I wouldn't dream of it lover. Tell me when you're about to cum so I can cum with you," he growled.

He pushed into her even deeper and pounded as hard as he could. His nipple twisting was getting even rougher, her nipples were raw and red and he just wouldn't stop.

She let out a small scream.

"I'm cumming. Cum with me baby!" She pushed herself back into the mattress with her eyes closed.

He bit down really hard on her neck and pushed into her as hard as he could, his seed spilling all over inside her. He didn't stop the bite and he could taste blood coming out of her neck.

She held him close, enjoying the pain combined with the pleasure. "Did I give enough of myself?"

"That depends, are you satisfied?" He asked lying on top of her licking her wound and massaging her stomach.

"For now? Yes.. But we might have to do this again sometime. Soon." She softly bit in his ear.

He smirked, "I would love that," he whispered into her neck.

"Now lets get some rest. Tomorrow I want my wand back and you can get me my brother and sister. After that we'll work on your sister..." he said pulling her on top of him and lying back on the bed.


End file.
